


The Final Rage

by grace_elise1616



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Sad, boyfriend fight, fight, so sorry you might want a tissue box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_elise1616/pseuds/grace_elise1616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free and Michael Jones has had an ongoing relationship for over 3 years. Michael’s temper tantrums have always amused Gavin and ended up being resolved with kisses. One day, Michael had one too many drinks and couldn't stop his rage. He ends up causing Gavin to feel at fault and runs out of their apartment, leaving his partner forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Rage

"I've always had a temper...." Michael chuckled softly into the microphone, "but that was the last time I let it out on Gavin, my poor, sweet Gavin." He broke the last word with a soft cry. The people in the audience softly cried and some kept a poker face as Michael spoke about his lover as he glanced down at him in his small, chestnut coloured box on the alter.

It had been four days since the accident.

Four days since he told Michael he loved him and he didn't say it back.

Four days since Gavin died.

"The hardest thing about this is; I was so angry, I don't even remember what we were arguing about. I don't even think it was a fight more or less I lost my damn temper!" He held back a sob back as he continued his speech. "Gavin would always laugh my rage off, with his bubbly personality. I pushed him too far this time and now we are all grieving. It's all my fault."  
\---  
It was just a normal day in the RoosterTeeth office. In the Achievement Hunters' cramped room, Ray and Jack were recording another VS. episode. Michael and Gavin, the hottest couple in the office had been dating for over three years already. It was obvious that they loved each other.

"GOD DAMNIT, GAVIN!" Michael yelled. It boomed through the room and Gavin's laughter soon took its place. "Gavin!! Stop it!" Michael yelled at his screen while him and his boyfriend were playing each other in their usual daily video game. Michael would always yell at Gavin and Gavin would simply shake it off and laugh. They ended the fight with a long, loud kiss which left the other guys yelling, 'Get a room!'

This was different though. Back at their apartment, Michael started yelling at his love. Gavin, being the sensitive lad he is, Michael's tantrum became too serious that time. Michael might have had one too many beers and didn't realize what he was yelling.

Gavin sunk into a chair in the living room to let Michael calm down, like he always did; but this time he wasn't calming down. Gavin looked at his partner who had a face like he was gonna kill someone.

"Michael," his thick Oxford accent rang out, "you need to calm down, babes. You're starting to scare me..." Gavin said sinking deeper into the chair.

"You never do anything for me in this relationship!" Michael screamed causing Gavin to have a hurt, confused look on his face.

"Wha...?"

"You fucking heard me you prick! All I ever do is care for you! I wake you up for work, make you breakfast, drive you to work IN 'OUR' CAR! Ha! That's a joke! I paid for it AND fill it with gas! I'm like your fucking baby sitter!" Michael's fair face was now red with anger and rage.

Gavin's heart was broken, how could the love of his life say this to him. They had defeated all odds and have spent 3 years as a couple and now he's being yelled at because Michael was drunk. He started to shake with fear and pain. Water filled his eyes as he watched Michael break the painting Gavin made on their 1st anniversary. It was a creeper holding a diamond; their trademarks. Michael started to tear up when he opened it on their anniversary, but now he was ripping it to shreds. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it because he thought it would just mess things up more.

Gavin got up out of chair with tears streaming down his face. He walked slowly over to him and held Michael's face still as he shut his eyes tightly and firmly planted a kiss on Michael's lips for the last time. "I'm so sorry, Michael." He started to walk to the door. Michael's shoulders relaxed a little as he watched Gavin walk, not knowing he chased him away.

Gavin grabbed the car keys off the counter, "I have to go, before I mess this up more." He whispered under his breath. He opened the door and turned back to Michael breathing heavily. "I love you, Mi-cool." With tears falling freely from his eyes, he walked out of the door.

\---  
Twenty minutes after Gavin left, Geoff, Jack and Ryan came and Michael had calmed down and feeling guilty for lashing out on Gav. They were playing video games in the game room when Geoff's phone rang.

"Hey du-" Geoff was cut off by loud screaming from Ray. His face instantly fell. Panic and horror filled his face. "No," He whispered. "no you're lying. That's not funny, dude."

Michael tilted his head toward the phone and Geoff jumped out up from the couch. "NO!!"

"Geoff man, calm down!" Jack said.

Geoff was now staring at the phone, horrified, "We have to go!" He screeched and ran out of the game room, "WE NEED TO GO NOW!!" His voice cracked from the level he yelled it.  
Michael, Jack and Ryan stayed in the room until they heard the front door slam and the sound of Geoff's car starting. Geoff was yelling from the car for them to hurry. They all ran to the car and Jack pushed Geoff in the back seat because he was way too upset to drive. Michael and Ryan joined them in the car.

"Oh my God! Fuck dude! Jack! Fucking drive!!" Geoff yelled again hurting all of their ears. Michael could now hear Ray's screams clearer now.

"Geoff!! Where the hell am I driving to?!" Jack yelled back as he drove out of the apartment complex.

Geoff rattled off an intersection within his screams to hurry up.

Michael rubbed his back, "Geoff, man. Calm down. You're more upset than I get..." Michael trailed off from remembering him and Gavin's fight. He snapped back quickly, "What's wrong?"

Geoff threw the phone at Michael and he scrambled to get the phone to his ear, "Uh, Ray? Wha-"

"HE'S NOT WAKING UP! I CAN'T GET HIM OUT, THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND HE'S NOT WAKING UP!!!"

"Who, Ray?!"

"The ambulance is pulling up, you need to hurry!!"

Michael heard him scream to the EMTs and he ended the call. Geoff was harshly whispering unknown words to himself as a small tear filled his eye.

Michael started rubbing his back when Ryan spoke up, "Holy shit..." His voice trailed off.

Michael looked over to where Ryan was looking to see a badly totaled car and lots of EMTs scrambling around. Michael took a closer look at the car. His car. The one Gavin took not but half an hour earlier. He stopped rubbing Geoff's back and his whole world slowed down and started to blur.

Jack rounded the corner and saw all the emergency trucks and parked on the side of the street and they all jumped out of the car. It felt like a hour for Michael just to run over to his car.

Ray was being pulled away by two police officers, struggling to get back to the car that looked like it melted from the core in.

Michael ran past the officers holding Ray and another few before a firemen caught him and swung him away from the wreck.

"GAVIN!!!" Michael screamed and wailed on the man to let him down, "GAVIN!!!!" Everything was so silent to Michael, yet so loud at the same time. He couldn't hear the sirens, he couldn't hear the yells from his friends, he couldn't even hear his own voice but the whole scene was deafening.

He continued to struggle to get to Gavin, and somehow realized he fell to the concrete; being free of the fire men's hold still felt like a strangle. Michael saw Ray and Geoff crash into each other into a massive hug. They started to sob together. 

His eyes snapped back to the car as a few men pulled Gavin out of what used to be the driver’s side. He was even limper then he used to be, his light brown hair and body was covered in blood. A surge of adrenaline shot through Michael's body and the next thing he knew, he had taken off towards where they had out Gavin on the stretcher in the street.  
"GAVIN! Wake up man!" Michael grabbed his lifeless hand as tears fell on his boyfriend’s blood-covered face. "PLEASE WAKE UP!!" He squeezed every last bit of energy he had left on Gavin's hand. Michael took his other hand and wiped the blood off of Gavin's mouth and slammed his face on his for the last time.

An EMT removed Michael from the scene. Michael screamed at her and reached back to his lifeless partner, "GAVIN!! Don't leave me like this!! Wake up!! I'm so fucking sorry!!!"

Michael was taken back to the police car where an officer was trying to calm him down, and find out his relationship to the victim. His world still felt drugged and sluggish, he couldn't even concentrate on the officer anymore. Michael glanced over to the guys who were all teary-eyed as another officer spoke to them. Ray was in another ambulance so the medics could tend to his arms which were badly cut from trying to get Gavin out of the car. Another medic walked over to them and spoke. The silent ringing was back in Michael's ears. He didn't even have to hear what the medic said. Geoff's jaw dropped in a soundless scream and Ryan fell the ground in pain and Jack hung his head, hiding the tears. Michael closed his eyes, "He's gone..."  
\---  
Everyone spoke at his funeral. They all talked about how much fun he was and how much he loved life. Geoff said that Gavin was always a bit happier when he was with Michael. This made him feel like shit for going all out on him. He started to cry sitting in front of his dead lover.

When it was his time to talk, Michael talked about all the fun times they had playing video games and all the inside jokes they had. He also trashed himself for scaring Gavin out of the house. He told how the accident happened; the part where Gavin picked up Ray to go back home to play video games but ran a red light. He wasn't even looking; an eighteen wheeler smashed into the small car causing it to crumble and flip.

After Michael got himself composed again, wiping his glasses that Gavin loved him wearing, he cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "So um, next week would have been our fourth year anniversary...and..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat again, "and...I was going to propose to him. I loved him so much, words cannot be used." Michael took out a small box from his jacket pocket.

He stepped off the podium and placed the small box on the casket which held the love of his life. He spoke softly, "Gavin. We had our ups and downs, we had good dates and bad dates and we spent nearly four years together. I love you so much and I always wanted you in my life forever. I might have seemed distant at times but that was because you could be a fucking moron..." He chuckled and a few from the crowd did as well, "but all and all, I love you. I'm giving you this ring because even though you had to leave because I was being an ass, I still want you." He opened the ring box and left it open on his closed casket. Michael broke. Tears started streaming down his face as he opened casket so that only he could see his deformed face from the impact, Michael placed a soft kiss on his forehead and closed the casket.

The ring he left on the casket had a special engraving on the inside, 'Team Nice Dynamite', their team name that will live on forever.

"I love you, Gavin." Michael said as he backed away from his soul mate. Tears falling. "That candle still has a little wax left...."

**Author's Note:**

> (Credits: I got a lot of ideas from Molly McAdams’ book Taking Chances (best book ever written) and my inspiration to write a Mavin fanfic was the blog, hashtagmavin , because she has the best fanfic ever!)


End file.
